


Форматировать диск (E:)arth

by Raona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: По дороге к морю Адам встречает попутчика.





	Форматировать диск (E:)arth

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Road stories 2017

Ещё когда Адаму было десять, уже тогда Адам знал: кое-что наши родители всегда будут любить больше, чем нас.

Чьи-то родители любили больше работу, чьи-то — друг друга, а ещё чьи-то — действующего президента Объединённых Материковых Штатов.

Отец Адама обожал свой Плимут Барракуду 1970, доапокалиптического, года больше, чем всё это вместе взятое, включая Адама. Если бы Адам застал того однажды трахающим сраный Плимут в выхлопную трубу, он бы ни разу не удивился. Напротив, это казалось ему логичным продолжением их страстных отношений.

Однажды, когда Адам забрался в просторный салон Плимута и с открытым ртом гладил кожаную обивку руля и представлял себя крутым парнем за рулём крутой тачки, отец едва не сломал ему руку, вытаскивая оттуда, и орал как целый стадион футбольных фанатов.

Когда Адам пошёл в школу, отец ежедневно надрачивал сияющий красный корпус, стирая каждую пылинку.

В день, когда Адам закончил школу с отличием и получал свой аттестат, отец девять часов кряду проговорил по телефону с организатором выставки маслкаров.

Про то, что Адам поступил в Масачуссетский технологический с первого раза, отец даже не подозревал. Даже не подозревал, что у него вообще есть сын.

Конечно же, скопив с первых зарплат нужную сумму, Адам первым делом модифицировал себя под ёбаный Плимут Барракуду 1970 года выпуска, красный, с откидным верхом, двигатель Крайслер Магнум, восемь цилиндров, триста семьдесят пять лошадиных сил, о, Адам готов был вздрочнуть сам на себя, и отцу предложил — ровно после того, как разъебал его драгоценную машину, но ещё до того, как раз и навсегда свалил из отчего дома.

Он не жалел о сделанном — в конце концов, это очень удобно, всегда иметь под рукой транспорт. А потом приключилась эта апокалиптическая срань, и никакие аккумуляторы больше не заряжались никогда. В тот день, когда прошла первая волна, Адам зарядил полный бак. С тех пор он не превращался ни разу, пока умники из правительственных учёных не признали: они все в жопе. Вселенная стремительно откатывается назад, чем дальше, тем быстрее, и если первые объединения материков произошли ещё когда Адама даже не планировали, то теперь у них есть пара-тройка лет, прежде чем из-под земли полезут динозавры. Первыми млекопитающими уже никого нельзя было удивить: какие-то сорвиголовы из университетской общаги по соседству пытались приручить саблезубого то ли тигра, то ли медведя. Адам не вдавался в подробности, он был слишком занят сборами багажа, вернее, выкидыванием из собранного всех тех вещей, которые ему точно не понадобятся, когда он станет обожаемым отцовским Плимутом навсегда.

В этом Адам находил некоторую, дохуя злую, иронию.

Из остатков города, постепенно зараставшего диким кайнозойским плющом, разрывающим даже бетонные стены, он выехал примерно сорок суток назад, и с тех пор останавливался раз пять, а перекидывался в человека и того меньше. Адам не знал, куда ехал. Навигация накрылась вместе со спутниками, бумажные карты он видел только у отца в кабинете в рамках, и даже ради них не собирался возвращаться и просить прощения. И они, скорее всего, были бесполезны — ландшафт тоже постоянно менялся.

Адам ехал по памяти к морю. Воспоминание было очень размытым, но он никуда не торопился. У машин были самые мощные источники питания, и при экономном расходе его должно было хватить на ближайшие полгода.

А потом наверняка матушку Землю накроет какими-нибудь жуткими химическими штормами.

 

На дороге, возле огромного, вывернутого из земли куска асфальтовой плиты стоял динозавр.

В первый момент Адам моргнул фарами от неожиданности. Небольшая зубастая башка торчала из короткой шеи, плавно переходящей в плечи. При себе динозавр имел рюкзак. Он стоял у обочины, как будто это понятие теперь имело хоть какое-то значение, и протягивал руку с оттопыренным когтистым пальцем.

Адам подкатил ближе и посигналил. Динозавр обернулся и сделал с мордой что-то такое, что можно было принять за недоумение при наличии воображения. С воображением у Адама было всё в порядке, в морде Адам мог даже признать ставшего модным несколько лет назад, после очередного римейка «Юрского Парка», велоцираптора.

— Что, к прародственникам собрался? — спросил он, подмигнув поворотником. — Говорят, они должны появиться на юге.

Динозавр нахмурился и по-птичьи склонил морду набок.

— А ты не очень приветливый попутчик, мистер Плимут, — сказал он. Безуспешно поправил рюкзак на коротком, слишком покатом плече и поинтересовался: — Ты не к морю случайно едешь?

Качнувшись на рессорах, Адам кивнул:

— Случайно именно туда.

 

Как у всяких ретро-моделей, датчик расстояния в Плимуте был механическим, и хотя бы за этим Адам мог следить. Он даже ловил себя на том, что считает уже не в днях, а в пройденных милях. Спустя сорок миль динозавр всё-таки спросил:

— А имя у тебя есть, мистер Плимут?

— Адам, — ответил Адам. — А у тебя, мистер Я Модифицировал Себя В Динозавра Потому Что Они Снова Сделали Римейк Этой Хрени Про Динозавров?

Динозавр вздохнул и немного осуждающе посмотрел в зеркальце заднего вида.

— Это был подарок матери, я не мог отказаться. Но мне и самому нравится, — сказал он. — Можешь звать меня Эн.

— Как Энни типа? Женское имя? — переспросил Адам.

Морда динозавра стала крайне сконфуженной. Он отвёл взгляд от зеркальца и плавно покачал головой:

— Нет, как Энакин. Энакин-Дарт.

Встроенные в дверцы динамики затрещали от смеха. Адам хохотал так, что едва не вписался в огромный валун, выползший на его полосу.

— Она у меня фанат всего этого ретро, — тихо, но с улыбкой добавил динозавр Энакин-Дарт.

Отсмеявшись, Адам сказал:

— О, насчёт ретро я тебя очень понимаю, приятель. Может, как-нибудь расскажу тебе историю о том, почему Плимут тысяча девятьсот семидесятого.

Разразившись последним коротким смешком, он добавил:

— Но лучше я тебя буду звать Дарт. Динозавр Энни, сам понимаешь, звучит, ну...

— Как хочешь, — перебил его, пожав плечами, динозавр.

На пару оборотов коленвала Адам почувствовал зависть, довольно слабую, никчёмную и даже безличную, но всё же её.

— Я смотрю, ты очень сговорчивый, Дарт, — сказал Адам.

Тот вновь пожал плечами и что-то едва слышно пробормотал, но что, за шумом двигателя Адам так и не разобрал.

 

На шестисотой миле они въехали в пустыню.

Это случилось в полдень, судя по тому, как нещадно солнце пекло кожаные сиденья. Мысленно Адам ругал Дарта и его выбор модификации. Крышу пришлось убрать, потому что вместе со своей длинной шеей он не помещался в салон.

Несколько раз они останавливались на ночлег, один раз в заброшенном отеле, сияющем всеми оттенками радужного покрытия. Ради возможности поспать на мягкой кровати и передохнуть Адам обернулся человеком, но четвёртое, моргавшее уже несколько миль деление аккумулятора вспыхнуло последний раз и погасло, и Адам совершенно безрадостно рухнул в огромную двуспальную кровать в покинутом люксе. Он почувствовал иррациональную обиду и острое желание позвонить отцу и сказать ему что-нибудь. Например, что он был самым паршивым в мире отцом, и в ответ на обвинение в том, что из Адама тоже так себе сын, обязательно добавил бы про чёртов Плимут. А может быть, всё могло быть наоборот, если бы Адам вернулся домой. Может быть, они бы поговорили нормально и даже съездили к морю вместе, на том самом коллекционном Плимуте, потому что теперь он не имел никакой иной ценности. Ничего больше не имело иной ценности, именно это сказал Адам, когда Дарт, коротко постучавшись в дверь, заглянул к нему. «Еле тебя нашёл», — сказал Дарт и добавил, что внутренний сад в отеле — с системой конденсатного орошения на солнечном питании, которая до сих пор прекрасно работает, и Адам мгновенно позабыл все эти воображаемые диалоги. Лучше сна в мягкой кровати могло быть только купание в чистой воде.

И вот теперь они катили по пустыне.

Проблемой был даже не песок, чесавший днище, даже не увязавшие в нём порой колёса, а то, что Адам никак не мог вспомнить, откуда тут могла взяться огромная пустынная равнина.

— Слушай, давай остановимся под той скалой в тени, — попросил Дарт, обнимая вынутую из мини-холодильника бутылку замороженной воды. — У меня сейчас мозги совсем спекутся.

Адам посмотрел на стремительно приближающуюся скалу, высокую, вертикальную, торчащую из песка огромным чёрным пальцем, и затормозил так резко, что едва не зарылся капотом в песок.

— Вылезай! — заорал он Дарту.

— Что-то случилось? — испуганно спросил тот.

— Вылезай немедленно! — повторил Адам.

Едва салон оказался пуст, он превратился в человека. Подбежал к скале, отбежал обратно, огляделся и пнул песок.

— Так что всё-таки случилось? — спросил Дарт снова.

Неуклюже и медленно отвинтив крышку, он запрокинул морду, открыл пасть и вылил в неё всю оттаявшую воду.

Адам вернулся к скале и рухнул задницей на песок, смеясь.

Как он мог не догадаться.

Ещё у того странного дома на высоких сваях.

Ещё при виде странных, разверзающихся неожиданно перед самым носом каньонов.

— Мы приехали, — сказал он.

— Куда приехали? — терпеливо переспросил Дарт. Он подошёл, сел рядом и протянул ему бутыль с ледышкой внутри.

— К морю, — ответил Адам.

— Да ты перегрелся.

Если бы у динозавра были губы, наверное, он бы их сейчас недовольно поджал. Вместо этого он просто отвернулся.

Адам накинулся на него и повалил на спину, усевшись сверху.

— Мы. Сейчас. В. Море, — раздельно проорал он в испуганную чешуйчатую морду. — Оно было здесь когда-то. Посмотри вокруг внимательнее, тормозное ты пресмыкающееся.

— Технически, я всё ещё считаюсь человеком, даже несмотря на то, что не могу больше превращаться обратно, — прошипел Дарт и пихнул его лапой в плечо. Коготь даже через одежду ощутимо упёрся в ключицу. — Слезь.

Адам послушно скатился в сторону и лёг на песок, раскинув руки. Над ним бесконечной давящей синевой возвышалось чистое небо.

Краем глаза он видел, как Дарт поднялся и бродил вокруг, несколько раз обогнув скалу. Затем вернулся и сел, привалившись спиной к камню.

— И что теперь? — спросил он растерянно.

Адам сел, поднял валяющуюся рядом бутылку, отхлебнул ледяной воды и сказал:

— Ну, где-то же море должно быть по-прежнему.

 

Они нашли его почти три тысячи миль спустя.

За это время их едва не убила разъярённая толпа в огромном торговом центре, Адама чуть не угнал какой-то ублюдок, они почти застряли и замёрзли в снежной пурге в неделю ледникового периода, а после их едва не раздавила миграция каких-то сто-тысяч-раз-пра-родственников модификации Дарта.

Даже в день, когда они достигли воды, к берегу шёл шторм и море пока было не опасно, но уже беспокойно качало тёмные волны.

Всё это время Адам думал только об одном: он не успеет.

Не успеет последний раз побыть человеком и окунуться в солёную, плотную воду, пройтись босиком по пляжу, съесть что-нибудь, может, не очень вкусное, но всё же своим собственным ртом.

Эта мысль выкристаллизовалась, въелась ему в подкорку, и ни о чём ином он и подумать не мог. Даже привычная обида на отца исчезла, стёрлась внутренним страхом.

Наверное, так ощущали себя заключённые перед смертной казнью.

— Вот теперь точно приехали, — сказал Адам, притормаживая на краю высокой дюны.

Он подождал, пока Дарт выберется, захватив холодильник и еду, и в последний раз превратился в человека.

Первым делом Адам сделал именно то, что хотел — на бегу раскидав одежду, нырнул в волну, и та, холодная и густая, увлекла его за собой. Он едва вспомнил, как отец, ещё до своего сумасшедшего увлечения собиранием старого хлама, учил его плавать, вытаскивая каждый раз, когда Адам сбивался, пугался и начинал захлёбываться. Он даже увлёкся, но в мутной толще вдруг мелькнул индикатор заряда на руке, дрогнул, моргнул, и Адам спешно вернулся на берег.

Потом они долго молча сидели, глядя на раскачивающиеся воды.

— Куда собираешься потом? — спросил Дарт.

Он сидел, обхватив колени руками. Голос его был ровным и, как обычно, с некоторой удивительной отстранённой, вежливой холодцой, но на джинсах проступали тёмные кровавые пятна там, где когти впивались слишком сильно. Может быть, от страха, может, от волнения или чего-то ещё. Самому Адаму, жующему свой последний сэндвич, было странно спокойно.

— Когда заряд кончится, я и двигаться не смогу, — ответил он, прожевав и проглотив последний кусок. — В море, видимо.

Дарт повернулся к нему, вытянул шею и уставился не мигая.

— Тебе совсем не страшно? — спросил он.

— Нет, — покачал Адам головой и слизал налипшие на губу крошки. — У меня нет выбора, чего мне бояться.

— А я боюсь, — вздохнул Дарт.

Адам хлопнул его по плечу и потрепал.

— Это потому что ты всё ещё думаешь, что выбор у тебя есть. Как перестанешь — сразу станет легче. Спорим, мы через пару дней все превратимся в какую-нибудь сраную молекулярную пыль?

Дарт фыркнул и поднялся с песка.

— Я тебе всё равно выигрыш отдать не успею.

Он пошёл вперёд, к извивающейся кромке воды. Адам смотрел на его медленно удаляющуюся фигуру и не сразу заметил, как моргнуло и погасло последнее деление заряда.


End file.
